Sinnoh Journey Reborn
by Blackace70
Summary: Terra had just completed his home league now he's journeying around Sinnoh with Ash a Certain blond champion and her twin. Rewrite of Ash's journey through Sinnoh. Warning my OC's pokemon are Out of World. AshxOC OCxCynthia.
1. Enter the Heroes

_He's a Champions son whose wants someone close to cheer him on in battle. She's a champion who grew tired of facing only the best and wants to travel on journey with someone could treat her normally and not by her title. He's a trainer who's coming to a new region to conquer the league, yet he has something in his past he wants to forget. She's a sister who wants to be noticed as much as her twin. OCxCynthia AshxOC_

**Warning: my OC uses Sonic characters if you don't like that then don't read.**

Chapter 1: Enter the lives of our trainers and champion

"Metagross is unable to battle, the match goes to Terra and his Pokémon Tails." The referee announced. The crowd roared with cheers in excitement at a young brunette haired boy, he was smiling weakly as his Pokémon jumped into his arms.

"Yes we did it Terra." Tails exclaimed then he looked at his face "Huh? What's wrong Terra?"

Terra looked at him trying to hide it but failing "It's nothing Tails come on let's get ready for the awards ceremony." He said as he walked back into the corridor.

As he was walking he kept had something on his mom 'Where is she, mom promised she'd be here today' he thought.

At the Sinnoh region there was a certain blond champion walking through the woods branding a bored look on her face. She managed to sneak away from her fans, she didn't mind being with them she just wanted peace and quiet to herself.

"What to do." She asked no one in particular. Walking for a while she started to remember her times as a trainer. 'Man what I would give to relive those days.' She thought. It had been three years since she won her title ever since she started to get tired of it, don't get her wrong it's great being champion but she wish that she wouldn't just have to face only challengers just regular trainers for fun.

She was cut off by the sound of laughing and playing. She walked towards it to see to kids playing with their Pokémon, she overheard one of them talking with his Pokémon:

"Nice attack turtwig at this rate will be ready for that gym battle in no time." The eager boy said.

Cynthia was smiling at the site, one because she loved kids second seeing training their starter Pokémon reminded her of when she first started out. One of the boys saw Cynthia and got excited.

"Todd look it's the champion." The other boy pointed out as he noticed her.

She sighed as she walked towards them. "Nice training strategy you two keep that up and you'll get far." She praised.

"Thanks." Todd said "Um Ms. Shirona if it's not too much to ask but can you show and Mark some of you styles please." He and Mark made puppy dog eyes at her.

She chuckled as she unclipped one of her pokeballs "Alright I'll show you: Come out Garchomp." she called out.

Elsewhere in Sinnoh there was another girl who was walking through the streets absolutely bored of what to do. She was blond long haired who looked exactly like Cynthia.

"Man I should've went with sis maybe she could've at least watch me on my training routine." She said to herself.

She instantly wished she was somewhere else when she heard camera flash in front of her "OH man as if things weren't bad enough for me." She whined as she started running from the paparazzi.

"Ms. Shirona wait we need to ask you some questions about your sister." One of journalist asked.

One bad thing about being a sister to a champion is being the TWIN sister of the champion. She started to gain distance and almost got away if it wasn't nearly getting smashed into a van. It opened up revealing more reporters.

"Now Solana if you don't mind would you like to answer some of our question." Another journalist asked completely oblivious at the possibly accident.

"Are you kidding me?" Solana screamed "You nearly kill me just so you could ask me your stupid question?"

The crowd surrounding was surprised at the outburst. Solana didn't care at this point she got up and started walking away. Secretly she started crying.

"Just as usual they ask about Cynthia." She muttered sadly "I think I'll just go back to the hotel.

On a ship heading towards the Sinnoh region was a Raven- haired boy who had a Pikachu on one side of his shoulder and an Aipom on the other.

"Almost there guys soon by tomorrow we'll be in the Sinnoh region to challenge the Sinnoh League." Ash said excited. His Pokémon cheered in joy. Ash smiled and went back inside the ship thinking about the new challenges that await him.

'Man I wonder what's going to happen over there; I hope I'll be able to make a fresh start there and hopefully not have a repeat of what happened.' Little did he know that very soon he was going to be on a journey with three most important people he'll ever know in his life.

Back at the Divine Region (A/N: Obviously made up by me) we see Terra finished with the awards ceremony he was back at his mansion talking with his older sister.

"Congratulations on winning the Divine League Terra." Iris said.

"Thanks" Terra replied monotone voice. Iris noticed the change his voice obviously.

"Something wrong Terra?" She asked concerned "You're usually jumping around when you win battles or tournaments."

Terra sighed heavily "I know it's just that…" Terra stopped.

"Just?" Iris leaned in pressing for more info.

"Just that I wished that Mom came to my final battle today she promised she'd be there." Terra said.

Iris smiled solemnly at her brother she had sympathy for him, you see their mother is the Divine Region Tokiko Graves her Pokémon is as strong she is beautiful (A/N: And she is HOT) but being champion makes her constantly busy and always defending her title, so she's rarely able to do anything with her kids. At first Terra didn't mind because he kinda understood why she was so busy, but lately when she kept forgetting or couldn't make it Terra was starting to get irritated by it.

"Hey Terra I got you something for winning today." Iris said smiling "I think you'll like it"

Terra looked at her sketchy "What is it?" he wondered.

She smiled teasingly "Just go upstairs oh and be sure to thank me when you're done either screaming or waking up from your coma." She called out.

Terra walked towards his room wondering what she could've gotten him. The minute he opened his door he saw someone he didn't expect to see. The person was an adult female with long blond hair a white T-shirt with a black line running horizontally down the shirt. She had black shorts and knee high open-toed boots and had a jacket that from the back of her waist down turned into coat over cloak. She turned the T.V off and turned emerald green eyes towards Terra.

"Hello sweetie." She said warmly.

"Mom is that you?" Terra asked in disbelief. Tokiko nodded yes only and was rewarded with bone crushing hug, only to let go quickly to catch his breath from near suffocation.

(A/N: Tokiko's chest is incredibly large, think Akiza from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's but twice as big.)

"I thought you couldn't make it." Terra said muffled in her chest.

She had a said look on her face "Sorry Terra I really tried to make it honestly but I got trapped by a last minute interview that Maximus forced on me." She explained "But I'm here now I want to make it up to you so I got us these." She took out three tickets the read: POKE-PARK.

Terra was wide-eyed and screamed at the top of his lungs, Iris came at that moment smiling the sight.

"I take it you like my surprise?" Iris asked, she was given hug by her brother.

"Very much thanks sis." Terra thanked "When are we going?"

"Now, call out shadow and we can leave." Tokiko answered.

Terra did that and they were transported to the front of the gate. They went on various rides from fast to slow rides. People stopped what they were doing surprised to see the Grave family all together getting on rides.

"So mom how's it feel to be out in public." Iris asked teasingly

Tokiko chuckled "Very funny Iris but seriously I feel terrible about missing your match can you forgive me." She apologized.

Terra was quiet but smiled and replied "Yes"

Towards the end of the day the family was on their last ride the Ferris wheel. Iris was looking out the window sighing happily

"The region looks beautiful up here." She stated.

"Yeah it does, good thing I was able to see it before I left tomorrow." Terra said as he leaned against his mom.

"Oh yes that's right your heading for Sinnoh Region." Tokiko remembered "Are you going to come as champion or with a possible GIRFRIEND?"

Terra was blushing a deep shade of red "Excuse me?" was all he could say.

"Yeah Iris often told you wanted to go Sinnoh because you wanted to be with the new champion." Tokiko explained.

Iris was checking her nail while receiving a death glare from Terra "What we all know of your crush on Cynthia Shirona" Iris teased earning her a an even deeper blush colored brother "See? Even mentioning her name makes you blush even more."

"Alright that's enough Iris." Tokiko pleaded clearly wanting to avoid Terra throwing his sister out the window. But she was right ever since Terra has seen Cynthia battle he's developed a crush on her for quite a while, that's one of the reason he became a trainer.

After getting off and leaving the park they got home and headed straight to bed Iris was sleeping while Terra was letting his mom tuck him in.

"You'll come to see me off tomorrow right?" Terra asked "You promised for months in advance."

Tokiko smiled warmly "Of course I will, now come on you got a long ride ahead of you tomorrow." she said as she kissed Terra's forehead.

During the night Terra woke to the sound of talking. He sneaked downstairs to see his mom with a man with light purple-silver hair black suit. He could make out their conversation.

"Maximus surely you're kidding." Tokiko sighed "I promised my son I'd there see him off to Sinnoh, that means I'm not going anywhere at least not until he leaves."

Maximus pinched the bridge of his nose "Tokiko I know how you must be feeling right now but do you know how important this meeting is all the champion and elite four members will be attending which means you as well." He explained.

Tokiko was silent for a second then replied "Okay I understand I'll go."

Terra was shocked at mom answer she broke another promise without even thinking. He ran upstairs not want to hear anymore.

"But only after Terra leaves you hear me, not a moment before." Tokiko finished.

Maximus sighed "You real stubborn you know that."

Terra start getting his things together, that's when a certain blue hedgehog came out of his pokeball.

"Terra what are you doing?" Sonic asked concerned.

"Isn't it obvious Sonic." Terra said "I'm leaving for Sinnoh."

"What! I thought that… what about saying goodbye to your family." Sonic pointed out.

"What about them." Terra spat while putting on his clothes "Sonic how fast can you write a letter?"

"Pretty fast, why?" Sonic asked. Terra squinted his eyes and smile deadpanned.

Tokiko was showing Max out until she heard an explosion from the backyard.

"What was that?" Max asked. They rushed to the back to see Terra launching off in Tornado.

"Terra, wait where are you going?" Tokiko called out but it was no use he was gone. "Why did he leave like that?"

Max looked up and spotted something: A letter floating towards them.

"What is it?" Tokiko asked. Maximus read it and went wide eyed

"Tokiko you are not going to like this." Max said as she took the letter.

'Dear Mom'

If you're reading this then I'm heading for Sinnoh.

I didn't bother to wait being that you were going to be gone by morning.

I can't believe you actually decided to attend a meeting over seeing me leave, But I

Guess that makes things clear. You love being a champion more than you love me.

Tell sis I'm sorry but this is for the best, and I'll see her later.

Next time we meet mom it'll be on the Pokémon battlefield.

Your son Terra Divine Graves'

Tokiko started to tear up then broke down crying.

"He must heard half of conversation and jumped to conclusions" Max surmised

"Terra" Tokiko muttered "What have I done?"

End of Chapter

**Okay I admitted not a great way to start a story but it'll get better. This is my first pokemon fanfic so go easy on me. And I also want to say this:**

**YES I'M USING THE SONIC CHARACTERS FROM SEGA EVERY ONE THAT I CAN THINK OF AND YES I JACKED THE X-TORNADO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN DON'T READ OR REVIEW.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Ages of the main characters**

**Cynthia- 16 yrs. Old**

**Solana- 16 yrs. Old**

**Ash- 12 yrs. Old **

**Terra- 11 yrs. Old**


	2. Trainers meet

**Okay before I start this chapter let me get some things out the way; so I read some of the reviews and one of them caught my eye. First let me say thanks for the reviews and I have some things to say:**

**First off I agree maybe I did have Terra crush on Cynthia a little much but it's normal for some people I went through it and my friends did, but if it's better for you I'll pull it back a little.**

**Second about the X-over I'm not sure whether to put it or not because some stories I read belong in X-overs to but they don't put it in either. And to me personally I think no one really reads X-overs that much. I'll put only if you guys want me to.**

**Third with the sonic characters I don't want to take advantage of them and I don't you to think that I'm abusing them by putting them in this story.**

**Lastly the whole I lack in professionalism thing is utter bull I think I speak for most people when I say we write fanfics for entertainment not to impress you guys if am wrong about that then I might as well stop here.**

**Other than that thanks for the comments; Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 2: Trainers meet

It had been two hours since Terra left the Divine Region he really was upset at what happen but decided not to think about it. He was checking the system on the XT when Sonic nudged him.

"Are you alright?" He asked "It'll still be a few more hours until we reach our destination."

Terra shook his head "I'm fine"

"I'm sure you are." Sonic stated "But you should take it easy, let me fly this thing for a while."

Terra sighed but he gave up reluctantly "Fine"

Sonic was quiet for a while but asked Terra "Terra don't you think you jumped the gun a bit? I mean I know you were mad but this was a little much."

Terra was quiet "Your right" he admitted

"I mean you… wait…what?" Sonic asked lost.

"I said your right, I was acting childish totally not me." Terra explained branding a huge warm smile "Flying in this quiet condition gave me time to think and I came to a conclusion."

Sonic wondered "What would that be?"

"I don't care what my mom does anymore." Terra replied simply

Hours have passed without any action with Terra but Sonic his mind was spinning at the cold answer his master had given him. 'He doesn't care about his mother anymore what would he say that.' With Ash and his buddies they were heading to the Sinnoh port.

"There it is guys the Sinnoh Region." Ash unveiled. As soon as the ship got into port he got off and put Aipom into his pokeball.

"All right Pikachu let's find a Pokémon center." Ash said as they walked off into town. After walking for a while Ash's silence was broken by the sounds of an engine, he looked up to see the XT hovering over them it suddenly dropped giving Ash barely enough time to get away.

"Looks like landing was a cinch Terra." Sonic stated. Terra smirked as he opened the cockpit and got out the plane. Ash saw Terra and least to say he was pissed at almost being crushed.

"Hey what's the big idea?" He screamed.

Terra looked at him oblivious at to what happened "Did I do something wrong?" he asked

Ash was red with anger "Yeah you nearly killed me." Terra went wide eyed and instantly started apologizing.

"So sorry I uh didn't see you down there, forgive me." He begged.

"Nah don't worry about it. I'm Ash by the way." He introduced. "This is one of my buddies Pikachu."

"Hi Pikachu, my name is Terra" he introduced "This is my Pokémon/buddy Sonic."

"Wow I've never seen that type of Pokémon before." Ash said in awe. "What type is he?"

Terra smiled "Like all my other pokemons he's an all type pokemon from fire to ground." He explained as he pressed a button on his ship causing it to revert into a shooting star pendent. Ash looked at him bewildered.

"How'd you do that?" he wondered

"Magic"

"Funny so where ya headed?" Ash asked. Terra start walking

"I'm headed to the Pokemon Center." Terra replied "Wanna go together?" he asked. Ash nodded and they started walking they were talking about their goals. "I'm aiming to conquer the Sinnoh League." Ash said earning him a shock look on Terra.

"You're challenging the league? I am too." Terra exclaimed excited. Ash chuckled "Looks like we'll be rivals later on in the future." He warned. Terra laughed slightly "Don't think I'll go easy on you." He said.

"You got it."

They reached the center and they were greeted by a lady with pink hair and 2 loop pigtails and in a nurse outfit. "Hi welcome to the pokemon center I'm Nurse Joy." She introduced politely.

Ash and Terra took out their pokeballs and pokedex and set them on the counter "We like to register our pokemon for the Sinnoh Region please." Ash requested. Nurse Joy smiled and put all the pokeballs in the tray and scanned the pokedex. "Alright Ash Satoshi and Terra…" Nurse Joy stop and looked at the name carefully Terra looked her confused and a little worried.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"Your name is Terra Graves right?" Joy asked "As in THE Terra Graves son of the Divine Champion and winner of the Divine League?" Everyone including Ash looked at him shocked at the sight of the prodigal son. Terra blushed at the attention, news traveled fast to Sinnoh.

"Yes I am." He admitted. "And I would appreciate if everyone would treat me normal at least for today, had a long night." Everyone still awestruck reluctantly went back to what they were doing. Ash was looking at Terra not believe it.

"What?"

"You're a Champion?" He stated. Terra huffed not really wanting to get into it. "Son of a Champion" He corrected "It's not a big deal really."

"What wrong?" Ash asked sensing something.

"My mom that's what happened, you see being a champion may be awesome but it makes her extremely busy. Almost to a point where she doesn't even have time for me." Terra sighed

"Don't be like that I'm sure she wants to be with you don't think negative." Ash comforted.

"Whatever you say Ash but I'm still not sure though." He sat down waiting for Nurse Joy to call them' after a while they were called.

"Okay so Ash Satoshi current pokemon: Pikachu and Aipom correct?" She asked received a nodded 'yes' she smiled and went back to the screen "And Terra Graves current pokemon: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Chaos, Amy, Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Nazo, Espio, Charmy, And Vector." She caught her breath.

"Quite a collection Terra." Ash admitted. He blushed laughed bashfully "Yeah I kinda do have collection, But it doesn't mean much since they agreed to become mine." Terra said taking the pokeballs back.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" They said in unison. "No problem, oh by the way Terra uh I um wanted to ask you." She started. Terra looked back in confusion "Is there something wrong?"

"No I uh was just wondering; can I have your autograph?" She asked like a meekly fan girl.

Terra nodded and signed the picture she had on her desk. She smiled "Thank you very much." She sighed and basked in her new signed photo. The trainers sweat-dropped at the sight and left the center.

"So what now Terra, Me I'm heading to professor Rowan's lab." Ash stated "I promised professor Oak."

Then he his smile saddened a little 'I also need to know if she's doing all right.'

"Can I come with you?" Terra asked "I need to update my status with my sister and let her know about what happened last night."

Ash nodded and they made their way to the lab, on their way they encountered another trainer. He had Purple hair blue and black jacket and grey pants. He was looking at three pokeballs before turning to see Ash and Terra behind him.

"Who're you supposed to be?" the trainer asked.

"I'm Ash this is my friend Terra." Ash introduced. "So uh what's your name?"

"Hmph, the name's Paul." He answered simply. "And if must know I'm starting out as a trainer."

"That was my second question, hey by the way what with the three pokeballs?" Ash asked gesturing to the red and white balls.

"Just getting rid of some dead weight." Paul answered, he threw two of them in the air to reveal starlies.

"You had three starlies, why?" Terra wondered. Paul just 'hmph'

"I wanted to catch them to see which of the three was strongest." Paul explained "My theory is: To become stronger you need to have strong pokemon and get rid of the weak."

Ash and Terra was shocked to hear that someone actually thought that way about Pokemon.

"That's not true." Terra shouted "The way to get stronger is to train them properly and let them evolve through hard work, there be no point if you took a shortcut like that."

Paul sighed "Spoken like a true weakling."

Terra snapped ready to bash Paul upside his head but was stopped by Ash and Sonic. Ash gave Paul a hard glare.

"If you think your theory is true then prove it. Let's battle" Ash suggested. Paul smirked

"Alright then let's have a 2-on-2 battle at professor Rowan's lab."Paul accepted "It's just up that road, I'll see you there."

Ash nodded then started walking along a now cooled off Terra.

-X-

Back in the Divine Region Tokiko was laying in her bed still thinking about what happened this morning. She turned to her side to see her ninetails rubbing her head against its master's hand. She smiled sadly as she petted it.

"Oh Ninetails why did I say those words." Tokiko whined "I could've said no until after but I screwed up big time now."

At that point Iris came in with a black fox like pokemon in her arms. She had a look of confusion on her face.

"Mom have you seen Terra I went to see if he was ready but he wasn't in his room only Zorua was in there" Iris stated gesturing to the said pokemon in arms. "I asked the other servants if they saw him they said they haven't seen Terra either."

Tokiko remained silent as she slowly got up with dried tears present clearly showing she had been crying all night. Iris started to become more worried as she sat down next to her mom.

"Mom where is Terra?" she asked a little more concerned. Her reply was a letter that Tokiko had given her; she set down Zorua to read it going wide eyed with each word.

"Mom what did you do?" Iris asked just shocked.

"Terra came downstairs because he heard my conversation with Maximus" Tokiko started "He must've heard only half of it and started packing, next thing I knew he took off before I could stop him."

Iris was just torn after hearing this problem, she wasn't sure whether to beat Terra senseless at his action of running without hearing the whole story or reprimand mom telling her she had this coming to her because this was bound to happen someday. She was saved by the bell when a servant came into the room interrupting the conversation.

"Miss Graves you have a phone call." The servant stated.

"Nina I'm not in the mood for a phone call right now." Tokiko exclaimed slightly aggravated.

"But miss it's from Master Terra." Nina added quickly.

The moment that named chimed in Tokiko flew out the bed and ran downstairs Iris follow right behind Tokiko's Ninetails softly bit the back of Zorua's neck lifting her up and ran after them. Terra was waiting patiently for his sister to answer only to see his mother tripping and crashing over the chair in front of the vid-phone. Sonic was stifling laughter from the sight, Terra sweatdropped at this, Tokiko was muttering swears under her breath while rubbing her head and Iris just face-palmed in embarrassment.

"Mom the phone wasn't going anywhere." Iris stated angrily before sitting "Sorry about that Terra are you okay?"

"Me? I just saw mom crash on the floor you should ask her if she's all right." Terra shouted

"Yeah well it's your fault that she fell." Iris fired back

"My fault? I didn't put a gun to her head and tell to crash into the chair."Terra defended

"Well because of what you did last night that's what got her so riled up." Iris yelled causing Terra to go quiet.

"Iris that's enough" Tokiko said "No it's not mom if Terra acts so childishly and stormed out without hearing the whole thing this wouldn't be happening." Iris pointed angrily

Terra was caught off guard with that comment.

"And you mom your no better if you had just said no from this wouldn't have happened." Iris continued "You keep accepting interviews and meetings this is what happens."

Terra was about to say something until Zorua popped up on the screen with a sad expression on her face.

"Oh Zorua where'd you come from?" Terra asked changing the subject.

Iris went from angry to normal "Zorua was on your bed sad about you disappearing."

Terra expression changed "Sorry Zorua I could make it up to you somehow, anything you want." He suggested. Zorua put a paw over her mouth to signal she was thinking until she started gesturing between her and Terra. Terra was confused at first then he caught on to what she was saying.

"You want to come with me?" He asked which earned him a nod. "Are you sure I mean what about Ninetails I mean will she let you go?"

Zorua looked at the pokemon who nodded in approval Zorua did the same gesture to Terra.

"But Zorua i already have a handful of pokemon try and be reasonable."

"ZORUA" She shouted with determination

Terra shook his head and sighed "You're not taking no for an answer are you?" Zorua nodded no with a mischievous smile.

"Alright Iris can you send her to me please?" Terra asked defeated. Zorua started to run around in joy and victory while Iris smiled.

"Okay Zorua calm down let's get your pokeball." Iris picked her up and walked out of the room leaving the mother and son in silence, after what had felt like an eternity Tokiko broke the silence

"Terra I uh I just sorry" She was cut off by her son "No need I should sorry to you. I was being childish at that moment flying her made me think."

Tokiko inwardly sighed a breath of relief that he forgave her if there's one thing that she valued the most is her children loving her.

"And it made me realized… I shouldn't care about what you do anymore." Terra finished

Tokiko gave a confused look "What do you mean by that?"

"I shouldn't really be mad at you it's just part of you being champion; I learned not to care anymore if you have time for me and sis great if not that's fine." Terra explained before looking at Ash "Look mom I gotta go my friend needs to use the vid-phone."

Terra hung up leaving Tokiko looking shock at what her son just said. Iris came back finishing the transfer of Zorua looking at her mother oblivious at what happened "So what went on while I was gone?"

"Terra said he doesn't care about what I do anymore." Tokiko answered still in shock.

Iris went wide-eyed at that sentence "Uh-oh" was all she could say.

-X-

Back at the lab Terra called back Sonic while walking towards Ash. "Hey I'm getting something my sister sent me be back in a flash. Terra ran off leaving Ash who turned to the phone called an old friend of the family

"Hello?"

"Hey Professor Oak, how are you?" Ash said happily.

"Ash my boy finally arrived in Sinnoh I see." The prof. answered warmly

"Yeah only been here for a while and I've already caught a Sinnoh pokemon and made a new friend."

"Oh and is his name?" Oak asked with curiosity

"Ever heard of the Graves family?" Ash asked "Yes Why?"

"Because I'm traveling with the son Terra Graves." He answered causing the Prof. to do a spit take on the coffee he was drinking.

"Really wow that's impressive, when did you me him?"

"Earlier today, I was walking when his plane nearly crashed on top of me." Ash replied laughing sheepishly. This earned a sweat dropped from Oak.

Ash's expression then turned serious "Professor Oak I was wondering, how is she doing?"

"Oh her well the good news is that she's not in critical condition" Oak started "But?"

Oak sighed "She's in a self-induced coma and they won't know when she'll come out of it and they fear it may become permanent."

Ash shrouded his face with some of his bangs and start speaking in a low voice "It's my fault Prof. Oak."

"Ash now you know you don't mean that."

"Yes I do if I had been more careful she wouldn't be like this right now." Ash nearly shouted.

"Ash you didn't know that a bomb was there none of us knew." Oak stated to calm Ash down. Ash quiet down to think about it then grew a weak smile "thanks Prof."

"No problem you mustn't blame yourself every time. Unlike a group of people we know."

His face grew dark from the last part he remembered how everyone accused him off the incident even his friends or should he say ex-friends; the expression changed when Terra came back clutching a pokeball in his hand.

"Hey Ash is something wrong?" he asked concerned, Ash shook his head "No I'm fine hey there is someone I want you to meet."

"Hello young man you must be the prodigal son Terra correct?" the said boy nodded "Congratulations on your victory first off I must say that your pokemon are quite strong what type of vitamins and special training do they go under?"

"Um nothing out of the ordinary but I try to help break past their limits when training. And as for vitamins just regular berries plus some of my secret blend that you will never know." Terra teased

The old man laughed heartily "Okay but be warned I will get it out of you."

"Hey Ash sorry to rush you but he is outside waiting for you." Terra stated gesturing to Paul standing outside. "Okay He Prof. Oak sorry to leave like this."

"Oh it's okay and it was nice meeting you Terra." Oak called out to him Terra smiled and headed outside, just before Ash hung up the professor told Ash this:

"That boy Terra seemed like a great friend, especially if you want to talk with someone; remember this they'll be someone out there who you care about and can trust very much that you can talk to them with your deepest secrets."

Ash smiled and hung up 'Someone I can trust huh? Thanks Professor Oak.' Ash grabbed the pokeballs given to by Prof. Rowan and met up with Terra outside who was staring at Paul with anger. Paul looked at him "I see you three that starly you caught earlier right?"

"Yeah, so like I said 2-on-2 no substitutions okay." Ash instructed. "Fine by me" Paul scoffed

The trainers went to the training arena behind the lab, Terra was sitting on the bench along with Sonic and Pikachu Ash took out his pokeball and threw in the air.

"Aipom I choose you." Ash called

"Chimchar stand by for battle." Paul commanded

"Cool a Chimchar I haven't one up close before." Terra exclaimed.

"Aipom use swift attack now." Ash called out, the pokemon jumped and swayed its tail releasing energy stars at its opponent.

"Chimchar counter with flame wheel go." Paul commanded. Chimchar engulfed itself in fire and started to charge at Aipom in a speeding wheel like motion. Ash smirked slightly before giving his command:

"Aipom get back from Chimchar but keep using swift." Paul, Aipom and Terra looked at him lost on that command.

'What it he up to?' they both thought.

"Trust me on this." Ash reassured, Aipom complied and dished out the order and started attacking which didn't seem to have much effect on the flame wheel. After doing this for a few minutes Paul grew irritated.

"Is that all your pokemon can do if so then I'm disappointed." Paul shouted "Chimchar switch out and use flamethrower."

Ash grinned 'Yes that's just the chance I needed.'

"Aipom get in close and use and use Focus punch" Aipom tail/fist started to glow as he got closer towards his opponent, just as Chimchar was about to retaliate it was bludgeoned by Aipom's fist with tremendous force and was sent flying past Paul and into a huge boulder. Terra and Sonic jumped to their feet shocked, Paul was wide-eyed and stunned as he slowly turned to his K. pokemon.

"What just happened?" was all Terra managed to get out, Ash smiled

"How do you like that now do you take back what you said about strong pokemon?" Paul sneered as he called his unconscious pokemon back muttering something about being useless then he grabbed another pokeball

"Elekid stand by for battle." Paul called summoning the electric pokemon.

"Aipom use swift attack again." Ash called out

"Thunder"

The two attacks collided causing a smoke screen this didn't seem to faze Paul at all.

"Alright use thunder one more time"

"Aipom dodge it." Ash warned Paul anticipated that "Use Brick Break."

Elekid fist glowed as he slammed it into Aipom who double over in pain "Thunder" Elekid released a surge of electricity towards the downed pokemon causing even heavier damage its opponent.

"AIPOM!" Ash yelled. Aipom tried to get up but fell down with swirly eyes. Paul smirked "Aw what happened to that attitude of your finally realized how wrong you are?" he mocked

Ash returned his unconscious pokemon to his pokeball then he smiled with determination "No way I'm just getting started, Pikachu you're up." Ash said calling his faithful buddy to the field.

"Quick attack let's go buddy." Ash commanded. Pikachu started charging towards Elekid "Thunder Elekid lets go."

Elekid respond attempting to hit him but kept missing his target "Now Pikachu Iron Tail."

"Brick Break Elekid." Another clash with both pokemon not planning on giving in. "Looks like we're evenly matched Paul."

"You're an idiot you forget that Elekid has a free arm." Elekid raised its other glowing arm and brought it down on Pikachu.

"Pikachu continue using Iron tail" Pikachu complied as he started blocking and parrying the attacks until Pikachu saw an opening crashed his tail into Elekid.

"Alright let's end this Pikachu Volt Tackle." Ash yelled

"Elekid Thunder punch full power" Paul ordered

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika PIKA!" Pika screamed charging at high speed surrounded by electricity while Elekid engulfed his hand in electricity as he charged at Pikachu for the last time. There was one last collision which ended in an explosion kicking up dirt everywhere; when it cleared the field revealed that both pokemon were unconscious.

"Well I guess that's it then" Terra said getting up from the bench along with Sonic, Ash went over to his buddy and picked him up "Great job buddy you nearly had him." He encouraged. Pikachu gave weak smile. Whereas Paul he just returned Elekid without saying anything; he then took out Chimchar's pokeball and threw it in the air releasing a blue light. Ash and Terra were confused at what he was doing until witnessed something shocking.

"I have no use for you anymore get lost." Paul said darkly.

Chimchar was shocked that its master was abandoning him he was trying to plead with him be Paul just walked away from him. Ash couldn't take it anymore and nearly popped a vein

"You're abandoning your pokemon?" he yelled Paul looked by and scoffed "Like I said to become strong get rid of the weak." As soon as he finished that sentence he was met with a fist crashing into his face courtesy of Terra.

"You're blaming your pokemon for being weak it's because lousy trainer." Paul got up rubbing his sore jaw "Say whatever you want." He just walked off not even bother to steal a final glance at anyone. As soon as he was out of sight Chimchar looked down in depression at what just happened then felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Ash give a comforting smile.

"Don't feel sad personally I thought you were awesome with that flame wheel. Plus Paul is a jerk if he's letting you go." Ash stated. Chimchar started to cry into Ash's shoulder while Ash rubbed his back. Terra was witnessing the whole thing then had a brain storm "Hey Ash why don't we take Chimchar along with us?"

Ash looked in surprised "Really are you sure about that?"

"Yeah so that way in the future when you face Paul again he could get the shock of his life to see his ex-pokemon kick his sorry butt." Terra explained with a mischievous smile. Ash smiled and looked down at Chimchar "What do you say wanna come with us?" he asked.

Chimchar thought a moment then nodded yes that signaled Ash to take out his pokeball and pressed it gently on Chimchar, after glowing for a few seconds it stopped moving and officially Chimchar was Ash.

"Yes I caught a Chimchar." Ash exclaimed. "Nice idea Terra having me to take him in."

"No problem, it just irritated me that there is someone out there thinks about pokemon like that." Terra growled.

"Yeah I know me and Pikachu encounter a few ourselves." Ash stated growing sad "And trust me when uh know how to make your life hard." Ash's voice cracked slightly and Terra caught that. "Ash is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about something, I'll tell you some other time." Ash reassured "So uh which gym do you want to take on first?"

Terra pulled out his poke-watch after pressing a button a map of the whole region was there "Well the nearest one here is this gym which is ran by Roark the gym leader. Want to go there?"

"Sure" After readying themselves they set to their first destination. While Ash was walking Terra and Sonic was having a quiet conversation "Sonic did you that Ash was acting a bit off and I'm not just talking about after battle." Terra whispered.

"Oh you mean back at the lab to I noticed it when he was talking with the prof. didn't mean to listen but something was bothering him." Sonic stated

"Yeah I know" Terra looked at Ash 'Something is bothering you Ash.' He thought

'And I will find out what it is.'

End of Chapter 2

**Second chapter and it's already getting tense with some plot. Just what happened in Ash's past and who was the girl he was talking about and why does it involve a bomb? Find out in the later chapters**

**Also I want to say 14 sonic characters and 1 regular pokemon that's 15 right off the bat for Terra (Maybe I am abusing it a little.) like I said in the beginning I don't want it to look like I am in any way if I am tell me but not in a flame they will be ignored and I will get pissed. Another thing I don't like Paul it was really hard typing his scene, but felt good when I made my OC deck him right in the face.**

**Paul: HEY**

**Me: Shut up I hate you in every way and form. When they made you win every battle on the show it pissed off. I loved it when Cynthia handed you butt on a silver platter. And you finally lost to Ash.**

**Paul: O.O**

**Me: And on the plus side he got your pokemon.**

**Paul: T.T**

**As I was saying don't give a damn about Paul. And I don't think I did too badly with my first pokemon battle but I think I need to get better. **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next Chapter: The gym and the Twins**


	3. The Gym Part 1

Chapter 3: The Gym

Where we last left Ash and Terra they had just finished their encounter with Paul. Now the two are walking through the woods when Terra stopped walking suddenly. Ash looked back wondering why the sudden stop.

"Hey is everything alright Terra?"

"Yeah I'm fine just that I'm hungry." Terra admitted sheepishly

"Oh yeah come to think of it I'm kind of starve as well." Ash admitted "What do you say that we have lunch?"

"Got it" Terra took his backpack off and took out a strange cube with a blue button on it. He press it and a mini kitchen came completed with tables chairs stoves etc. Then he took out his pokeballs and threw it in the air releasing everyone Ash follow his lead and did the same thing. Ash looked in amazement at Terra's pokemon.

"So these are the rest of the gang huh?" He stated while petting Shadow (Bad move Ash Bad move) "They looked real strong." He didn't notice the murderous intent in Shadow's eyes from being patted; he grabbed his hand and threw off of him.

"Let's get one thing straight you brat I do not like to petted, try that again and I'll rip your head off." Shadow threatened, Ash was caught off guard slightly forgetting that Terra's pokemon could talk but then he retaliated back with "I'm supposed to feel intimidated by a pokemon who is on a leash by a little kid" The moment he said that all of Terra's pokemon except Sonic who face palmed muttering 'It was nice knowing him' jaw dropped. Shadow started to see red.

"Oh that's it you are so dead. Chaos" Shadow started, Terra scrambled to his bag searching for thing he needed he found it with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Spear-" "Chocolate!"

Shadow stopped in his track eying the sweet treat in Terra's hand. Terra started waving it in his face "That's right Shadow look at the chocolate forget about impaling Ash." Shadow snatched it from his hand and went off to go eat it but not before hearing Sonic mutter 'whipped' but he let it slide you know why? Because he had chocolate damn it.

"Sorry about that Ash I meant to tell you that some of my pokemon like Shadow are prideful, and Shadow hates being petted." Terra explained.

"Thanks for the warning." Ash said "So want to start lunch?" "Okay"

As the two boys were starting lunch Ash's pokemon were talking with Terra's in their own language.

'So Pikachu how long have you been with Ash?' Sonic asked watching the kids play and the grownups watch or talk. 'About two years now at first we didn't get along but over time our friendship grew.' Pikachu answered.

'So how did you meet Terra?' Pikachu asked Sonic smiled 'The way we met was a little harsh.' He started 'It happened five years ago.'

'One day I was running around the woods when I heard a scream. I went to check it out to see Terra being chase by a pack of Ursarings he was almost killed if I didn't intervene. I managed to chase them away but not without dealing with some serious damage.'

Pikachu along with some other pokemon who was interested was wide eyed. 'After getting him to safety he brought me to his house to treat me. At first I was stubborn but so was he and I reluctantly gave in. We become friends during the time I was healing and then we promised each other when he became a trainer I would be his first pokemon.' Sonic finished.

'Wow did that really happen Mr. Sonic?' Cream asked still amaze at the story, Sonic rubbed her head and nodded yes.

'Man if that was me I bet you the Ursarings would beg for mercy when I was through with them.' Charmy said doing Kung fu poses until he saw an Ursaring in front of him; he let out a huge girly scream. He scrambled to Sonic for protection while the Ursaring revealed itself to be Zorua giggling, Charmy face flushed in anger 'Zorua not funny!' he screamed as he started chasing her 'Sorry I couldn't help it with you bragging.'

Chimchar looked at the whole scene with a sad expression until Aipom came up to him 'Are you alright?' She asked. Chimchar looked at the ground 'Sorry I'm thinking about happened earlier.' He answered 'I can't believe Paul got rid of me like that.' Aipom put a paw on his shoulder 'Try not to think about, he doesn't deserve you if he did that so harshly.' Chimchar looked at her surprised 'Trust me when I say you're gonna enjoy being with Ash he's a lot different than Paul.'

Chimchar smiled and hugged her 'Thanks Aipom I feel a lot better' Aipom had a light blush on her face as she hugged back. Knuckles ran up to both of them 'Hey Chimchar Aipom Rouge and Blaze are about get into a slap fight come on.' He said as he dragged both of them to the scene.

A few minutes later Terra and Ash had finished making lunch and that's when they call out "Lunch's ready" the whole gang ran up to the table. While placing the food on the table Terra noticed Blaze and Rouge's red cheeks.

"Um what happened with you two?" He asked which only made Blaze and Rouge give each other sparking glares. He sighed "What was the fight about this time?"

"Rouge made a comment about my clothes." Blaze answered still giving piercing glares. "I was merely speaking the truth." Rouge defended. "You said I dress like a royal snob how is that true?" Blaze retorted. Rouge shrugged he shoulders "It's because you look like you're going to a fancy party every day. But I will admit that looks suits you."

Blaze narrowed her eyes "Why?"

"Because it fits your Spoiled-brat attitude." Rouge smirked. Flame erupted from Blaze in a fit of rage "OH THAT IS IT!" She screamed. "Blaze" Terra said sternly. As soon as she looked at Terra she calmed down but not without giving Rouge one last glare "You're so lucky that Terra is here to hold me back." She warned. Rouge looked away as she helped herself to some food "Sure you keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night."

"Permission to slap her again?" Blaze requested. Terra pinched the bridge of his nose in irritancy branding a sweat drop in the back of his head, while the boys were snickering at the scene. Ash was finished passing out the food while watching the argument. "Your pokemon are always like this?" he asked.

Terra sighed "You know what sad thing is? The children act more mature than the teenagers."

"Hey!" the teens yelled in unison. Ash laughed while getting his food. After stuffing themselves full Ash and Terra packed up and recalled all their pokemon then started towards Oreburgh city.

-X-

Meanwhile already in Oreburgh city in a hotel laid the Sinnoh upside down on a couch flipping through channels with a huge bored expression slapped across her face, she didn't notice her sister walk in. "Well this a surprise the mighty Sinnoh champion laying on the couch with nothing to do." Solana teased response was her sister throwing a pillow at her.

"Don't start Solana 'cause it can get real ugly real fast." Cynthia warned. Solana brushed that off that comment as she laid on her stomach on the floor watching the channel being flipped until a show caught her eye "Wait stop right there." She pleaded "That's Terra Graves." Cynthia looked a little lost "Who?"

"You might know his mother: Tokiko Graves."

Cynthia was surprised "That's her son?" She watched the whole battle throughout the match she started to feel warm and fuzzy when seeing Terra 'Terra is kind of cute, wait a minute did I just say 'cute' that's crazy he's just a kid' she thought while mentally slapped herself, but she didn't know that she had a tint of pink over her cheeks, her sister noticed and smirked "You okay sis?" Cynthia shook her head snapping back to her senses.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine." She answered, Solana didn't look convinced "Really because your face says otherwise."

She took a mini mirror and showed her the blush. Cynthia's blush grew deeper in embarrassment. Solana gave a sneaky smirk "Don't take it personally I'm sure he feels way, I wonder what your kids will in the future." Cynthia tackled her sister in anger while Solana was giggling which sparked more anger in her irate sister. After choking her for about a few minutes she gave up and went into the bedroom.

'Solana got some nerves saying that.' She thought plopping on the bed 'But then again when I think about it Terra is a little easy on the eyes.' She started daydreaming about him before shaking her head violently 'No that's wrong of me to think like that he's just a little kid.' She repeated. She started to fall asleep leaving herself with this thought 'I can't fall for someone who I just saw on T.V, especially if he's younger than me… right?'

-X-

Terra sneeze loudly startling Ash "Hey you okay?" he asked "It just felt like someone was talking about me, hey we're here." He exclaimed pointing to the city. They started to run with newfound energy before they knew it they were in front of the gym. Ash looked to Terra "So who's going to challenge the Gym Leader first?" He asked.

"I will because you fought Paul so this is going to be my first battle." Terra persuaded "Fair enough"

The minute they opened the door they saw a brown haired in mining like clothes with a helmet. He looked at the two and smiled "Can I help you two?" He asked

"I'm here to challenge the Oreburgh Gym Leader." Terra said with determination "Are you him?"

"Yes I am I'm Roark the Gym Leader." He announced "What's your name?"

"Terra Graves" he answered proudly

"Well then Terra better prepare yourself." Roark said as he took out his pokeball "Geodude come on out." A small boulder like pokemon with two arms came out.

"Gotcha Shadow Battle Dance." Terra called the hedgehog came out cracking his knuckles ready for a fight. "Ready Shadow?" "Hmph"

The referee walked to the side of the arena "This battle between Roark the Gym Leader and the challenger Terra Graves will now take place. This will be a 3-on-3 battle, only the challenger may be allowed to substitute pokemon at anytime." The ref. explained

"Good luck Terra!" Ash called from the stands. "Thanks"

"Alright let the match begin." The ref. announced

"Geodude use rollout." Roark commanded, Geodude crossed its arms and started rolling towards Shadow at high speed "Shadow use spin dash." Terra called, Shadow copied the same exact move Geodude was using except there was some golden energy coming out of him. The two attacks collided but Shadow overpowered his opponent and sent him flying.

"Now use Chaos Spears." Terra commanded Shadow's hand glowed as he sent out bolts of energy towards Geodude.

"Stone-Edge"

There was an explosion from the two attacks colliding but Terra didn't seem fazed too much "Shadow if you can hear me and/or you can see your opponent use Dark Punch." he ordered.

Shadow heard the attack as he got behind Geodude with a balled up fist that had red and purple energy. Roark couldn't see anything until out of the smokescreen came Geodude flying past him slamming into a wall with swirly eyes the smoke cleared revealing Shadow completely bored waiting for the next opponent. "Geodude is unable to battle this round goes to Shadow and Terra." The ref. announced.

"Yes nice Shadow work perfect as always." Terra praised. "Hmph hopefully the next one will give me a better challenge."

"Wow I'm impressed by how strong your pokemon are and by the fact that they can talk to." Roark comment as he was calling back Geodude. "Onix your up."

Out of the pokeball came a giant rock snake-like pokemon it roar to show its strength. Shadow fake yawned "Can we start this thing before I fall asleep?" he mocked causing some people to snicker at that comment.

"The match between Onix and Shadow will commence." The ref. announced

"Okay then Onix use screech" Roark commanded the said pokemon gave out a sonic wail that was silver-white. Shadow just stood there not even bothering to move. "Shadow lets ends in one move Chaos Control." He commanded. Shadow smirked as he shouted the name next thing the attack was about an inch from his face and Onix stood there motion still in a stance of giving screech. Roark was shocked at that.

"What happened with Onix why isn't he moving?" Roark asked in tensed panic. "That Shadow's special trump card, he has the ability to stop time." Terra admitted. Roark was wide eyed "What?"

"Yep that's right and no matter what you do, no matter how hard you call out he's staying frozen until he falls." Terra explained "Shadow Chaos Blast full power."

Shadow started skating towards his opponent and jumped on his head, once he had a good grip he screamed the attack and he and Onix was engulfed in a crimson red orb. There was a massive explosion with debris from the field flying everywhere; everyone was shielding themselves from the rocks. Roark could in anxiety as his second pokemon get damage with such a devastating attack. As soon as the smoke cleared for a second time Shadow who was showing no signs of exhaustion was standing on top of the unconscious pokemon.

"Onix… is unable to… battle, this rounds once again goes to Terra and his pokemon Shadow" the referee announced speechless. Ash was shocked "Not one but two pokemon down so easily?" he said to himself "Terra you're going to be some rival later on."

Roark called back his second pokemon still a little shocked. "Nice job Terra really this is the first time I've ever felt so powerless in a Gym battle." He admitted "But now it's time to call my ace pokemon Craniados come on out." Terra and Shadow smirked as the dinosaur like pokemon came out.

"The match between Craniados and Shadow will now begin." As soon as the ref announced the match Craniados started to howl in pain and agony while was glowing crimson red. Ash and Roark were confused at the sight "Craniados what wrong?" Roark asked worried. "Sorry Roark but I own this battle." Terra smirked. "Oh yeah, why?"

"Because it's shadow special ability, when he uses Chaos Blast full power he leaves unstable energy on the field that not a lot of pokemon can withstand; think of it as your pokemon being poisoned but at a huge price as in there a lot sluggish and their defense goes down hard." Terra explained "As shown Shadow use Hyperbeam low power."

Shadow had his hand opened palmed in front of Craniados and released an orange beam at him. Craniados screech in pain as he was sent flying towards Roark who jumped out the way to avoid being crushed by his pokemon. The ref checked to see Craniados out cold. "Craniados is unable to battle this round once again goes to Shadow. This winner of the Gym Battle is Terra Graves."

Ash just sat there completely shocked he couldn't believe that Terra took down Roark's pokemon so easily. Roark was just as shocked and amazed he lost like this then he started clapping "Great job Terra. You're as good as they say." He complimented. Outside the Oreburgh Gym Roark was standing in front of Terra with a case in hand.

"Terra I was impressed with your skills and strength and the fact that you brutally spank me in front of your friend (T.T); ahem anyway so I present you with the Coal Badge." Roark awarded. Terra took the badge and bowed.

"Wahoo I got the Coal Badge." Terra shouted in joy. As Terra was dancing and spinning around in pure happiness Ash walked up to Roark. "Hey Roark tomorrow can I challenge you to a Gym battle?" he requested. Roark nodded in agreement as he went back into the Gym. Ash stopped Terra with his finger.

"So what do you want to do now since you're done with the Gym Battle." Ash asked "Eh? What about you?"

"I'm going to challenge tomorrow. Give myself more chance to think out a strategy." He explained.

"Okay well I'm going to get something to eat, but first let's check into a hotel and don't worry about the cost it's on me." Terra assured.

-X-

Back at the hotel Cynthia was waking up from her nap she stretched as she enjoyed the sound of her bones cracking. She got up only to fall onto her sister who was sleeping on the floor. She mutter swears as she kicked her sis stirring her from her sleep. "Solana why are you on the floor?" She asked pissed. Solana looked around confused "That's a good question why am I down here?"

Cynthia sighed as she got up and got dressed soon her stomach started growling "Want to get something to eat?" she suggested "Sure where?"

"Crimson Ice?" Ash repeated, "Yeah it's a special restaurant that serves anything you want." Terra told as he released all his pokemon. "Okay you guys me and Ash are going to grab a bite make sure to behave yourselves Rouge Blaze." Terra said to the two pokemons. After getting settled in Ash Pikachu Terra and Sonic headed to the elevator just as the door a voiced shouted "Hold the elevator!"

Ash stopped to it and Terra went wide eyed; it was Cynthia and her twin entering when they saw each other the thing that came to mind was 'Ah Crap, what is he/she doing here?'. At that moment Terra tried to hide the blush that slammed into his face with his bang. Sonic noticed and smiled "What's wrong Terra you looking a bit red there." He whispered teasingly "Don't start Sonic." He fired back. With Cynthia on the other hand was keeping her eyes on Terra while trying to act normal but deep down she was starting to heat up.

'God Arceus why are you doing this to me? Okay Cynthia get a grip girl it's just Terra, he's just a little kid just like everybody else.' She mentally told herself as she hid in her bangs.

'No need to lose it Terra it's just Cynthia she's just like everybody else.' Terra thought to himself 'Except for the fact that that she a beautiful goddess.' Terra just sunk into himself the rest of the elevator ride.

Solana was looking at the scene especially her bright red and decided to start something "Hey sis you feeling alright? That's a nice shade of blush on your face." She teased. Ash and Terra both looked at Cynthia who was thinking loudly 'WHAT THE HELL SOLANA?'

Solana smirked "Are you thinking about something or someone?"

Terra felt something twinge at his heart there was a possibly chance that she could be thinking about someone I mean why else would she be blushing heavily. Ash noticed and decided to have a talk with Terra when they got out. After what felt like forever the doors opened the girls got out first leaving the boys to trail behind Ash pulled Terra close to him.

"We need to talk about what just happened back there." Ash stated. Terra had only one thought

"Crap"

End of Chapter 3

**Okay little shorter than the previous chapter I felt I should end it here to add more suspense. So a lot of crazy things going on; Cynthia has feelings for Terra as well. Ash gets suspicious and will a talk with Terra, and how will the dinner especially with all four of them going to the same place.**

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time**


	4. Revealing Dinner

Chapter 4: Revealing Dinner

As Ash and Terra were heading for the restaurant Ash was asking questions about the little scene in the elevator.

"So do you mind telling me what happened with you in the elevator?" Ash prodded "You were red as a tomato."

Terra kept walking in silent hoping that it would get Ash to leave him alone about it sadly it didn't work as Ash went to the next source of information. "Sonic do you know you what's up with Terra?" Sonic gave one of his famous toothy grins.

"I sure do Ash Terra's got the hots for Cynthia-" He couldn't finish the sentence by the hand Terra quickly slapped over his mouth.

"Alright I'll tell you, you really resorted to asking Sonic if I had kept quiet." Ash nodded which earned an exasperated sigh from Terra who noticed they reached the restaurant. "We're here, oh and Sonic behave yourself, I don't want a repeat of last time."

"You still remember that how many times do I have to apologize?" sonic asked annoyed "Besides that waiter was asking for it."

"So you throw him half across the restaurant." Terra fired back "Your lucky mom knew the owner or we would've been kicked out and honestly I would've expected that from Shadow."

"Not gonna to argue with that one." Sonic agreed

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and went to Sonic's 'We're going to have an interesting dinner Sonic.' the yellow mouse implied, Sonic looked quizzically 'why?'

'Because the restaurant we're entering right now I saw those two girls enter as well.' Pikachu answered, Sonic gave a sly grin 'This will be a good night.'

Inside the restaurant Cynthia and Solana were looking at the menu wondering what to order.

"So sis how's feel to be champion?" Solana asked

Cynthia sighed "It's okay but to tell you the truth I'm getting kind of tired of it."

"Really; why?" she asked

"Because after a while you get bored I rarely battle, when I do it's for tournaments or title matches. People are constantly chasing me."

"I've noticed" Solana growled slightly

"Not to mention they keep calling me by my nickname the Sinnoh Champion even when saying my name they have to add it. I wish even for a little while I could be treated normally." Cynthia finished

"You're lucky I wish I could be you; you know how tiring it is to having the paparazzi constantly chasing me just to know anything about you, I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy for you but I just can't take it anymore." She stated

Cynthia was shocked at what she just said; she never knew that her sister felt that way "I'm sorry Solana I didn't know now I have another reason to hate being champion."

"It fine I'm just a little jealous that's all." She admitted

"Yeah but… How long have you been feeling like this?" Cynthia asked

"A week after you were champion going on from there." Solana answered low voice

"Wow I just wow."

At that moment Terra and Ash were following a waiter to a booth right behind the twin's booth. Solana noticed them coming towards them and started to smirk. "Hey Cynthia, look who's coming over here?" Cynthia peeked out to see Terra and Ash she went back in and muttered under her breath.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Sis what's with you; ever since this afternoon when we watched that boy's battle you've been acting like a little girl with a huge crush." Solana said

"It's because of what you said earlier ever since then I can't think straight." Cynthia explained

"Yeah but I was only kidding." Solana stated "I mean it's not like you really like him . . . do you?"

"I'm not jumping to conclusions yet. But there's no part of me saying I don't want to get to know him a little better."

"And how are you going to handle that?" Solana questioned

"No need to worry about that."

With Ash and friends they sat down behind where the girls were sitting starting with what was supposed to be a private conversation but unbeknownst to them the girl were hearing everything they were saying.

"So once again Terra would you care to explain why you were red as tomato in the elevator?" Ash asked looking at his menu

All right to start off remember those twins in the elevator?" Terra started Ash nodded "The one in black who I like is Cynthia Shirona the Sinnoh Champion."

"That was the champion herself?" Ash asked in shock "Wow I'm surprised"

"Why?"

"Because in the other region the other champions are men to know this region's champion is lady is amazing." Ash stated

"Yeah not counting my region it's pretty awesome." Terra added "But to me I don't care about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I like Cynthia for her skills, determination, and love of pokemon not for her titles that's just a word to me."

"I know what you mean titles don't mean anything to me unless you back that up your skill and knowledge in battle." Ash added "So when did you first see her battle?"

"When I was younger and learning about pokemon I saw one of her battles on T.V. I guess you could say that after seeing her one time I had these feelings automatically."

"Love at first sight?" Ash assumed

"I guess but it could never work out." Terra admitted

"Why's that?"

"Many reasons should I start at the age difference or that she might not like me more than what I'm feeling?"

"Hey don't let it get you down." Ash started "A lot of crazy things happen when love is involved at least that's what my mom told."

Terra noticed Ash face growing solemnly at the word mom and wanted to ask but decided to leave it alone. At least for right now

"Maybe your right but I'm not going to throw my heart at her." Terra started "Because she should be allowed to choose anyone she wants not a little kid just because he confessed his feeling… but if I could be close friends with her that'll be okay with me."

Cynthia and Solana who heard everything sat in quiet. Solana was smirking at the little kid confession while Cynthia was surprised.

'Wow I never knew Terra felt this way.' she thought

After ordering their food and waiting for their meal to arrive they started eating. Sonic and Pikachu had a eating to see who could eat their food faster. Ash won the bet they made when Sonic choked on one of his chili dogs.

"Thanks for the 10 bucks" Ash said pretending to comb his hair with it Terra growled playfully

"Sonic explain to me how did you lose?" he asked teasingly

"I choked?" he answered with a sweatdrop

"How I remember you downing 4 chili dogs in one go."

"Pikachu pulled a cheap move by shocking me when we weren't paying attention." Sonic defended

Pikachu started yelling at Sonic in pokemon language in what seemed to be swears after hearing that.

"Don't give me that crap you overgrown rat." Sonic shot back at the said pokemon

At that moment Pikachu pounced on Sonic shocking and biting him fiercely. Sonic fell out of the booth trying to pull the said pokemon off his face while screaming in his native tongue. Ash and Terra looked at each other before rushing to help pull their pokemon off of each other. This scene spark the interest of everyone in the restaurant. Some even whipped out the camera to record this scene.

"Pikachu let go." Ash pleaded struggling with the iron grip pokemon

"Sonic are you pulling him off or holding him closer?" Terra questioned doing the same thing

At that moment Sonic and Pikachu had enough and decided to shock each other forgetting that their trainers were holding them. After getting about 50,000 watts of electricity shot through them they slowly let go of their pokemons and fell to the floor with a huge thud. The pokemon stopped what they were doing to check on their trainers. Cynthia checked on Terra while Solana checked on Ash.

"Hey are you alright?" The girls asked

Ash and Terra's response were the same "Mama can I have a cookie?" they answered with swirly eyes

-With Solana and Ash-

Solana giggled at his response before slapping his face lightly. Once he opened his eyes his met her silver-hazel eyes as they blushed slightly.

"You alright" Solana asked helping Ash up.

"Yeah I think so thanks." He replied

"You're welcome"

When they got up they noticed jaw dropped people looking in another direction. They followed the peoples gaze to see a sight truly to behold.

"Holy-" Was all Solana could say

"Sweet Arceus" Ash said speechless

-With Cynthia and Terra-

Cynthia was smiling as she shaking Terra lightly attempting to wake him up. When he woke up to say he was shock to see Cynthia this close to his face was an understatement but he tried to keep his cool.

"Are you okay?" Cynthia asked warmly

"Yeah thanks." Terra replied smiling

Unknown to them Sonic was still having outs with Pikachu. Pikachu giving smart-mouth comments to him which Sonic 'kindly' replied back to. Sonic decided to end it pulled one of his bottom eyelids while sticking his tongue at Pikachu as if to say 'bite me'. Pikachu grew a tick mark as he took a salt shaker and batted it with its tail towards Sonic who dodged it thanks to his quill. Cynthia on the other hand caught it to the back of her head as she stumbled forward and 'accidently' crashed her lips onto Terra's. Everyone especially Ash and Solana was just surprised.

"Holy-" was all Solana could say

"Sweet Arceus" Ash said speechless

Sonic and Pikachu were wide eyed before giving each other a secret fist-bump

'Nice work Pikachu' Sonic whispered

'Back at ya Sonic' Pikachu whispered back

Cynthia and Terra was wide eyed at what was happening they were kissing in a public restaurant. Terra wasn't sure whether to push her off or grow enough hormones to pull her head to deepen the kiss while he could. Cynthia on the other hand was having a field day in her mind.

_C: What am I doing?_

_DC (Diabla Cynthia) : Uh making out with Terra from what I'm seeing_

_C: But he's a little kid!_

_AC (Angela Cynthia) : Who you like already_

_C: *Blushing* I don't like him_

_DC: Uh-huh then why are you still locking lips with?_

_C: God how can this get any worse T-T_

_AC: The fact that people are taking pictures?_

Cynthia snapped back to reality to the sound of clicking and flashing. She back away slowly with a heated up face still slightly dazed at what happened as well as Terra who was a little reluctant to separate from Cynthia. They got up and went to their tables head slammed on the table crimson red. Ash and Solana looked at each other then went back to their designated seat.

"Terra?" Ash mused

"Cynthia?" Solana mused

"Are you two feeling okay?" the both asked

They both looked at them "I'm ready to go now Ash/Solana."

They gave a sympathetic look as they smiled and nod in agreement. After an awkward bill paying and leaving the restaurant the 4 well 6 counting the pokemon were walking back to the hotel. Cynthia who was covering her eyes with her hair while still crimson red from what had happened while Terra was just quiet during the walk back. Ash felt a little sorry for him he had not expected this to happen to him on his first day here in Sinnoh.

"Terra-" Terra cut him off before he could say anything

"Ash can I please have a moment I still need to process what just happened." Terra stated as he head into his room in silent. Ash looked at the pokemon before heading into the bathroom. Everyone looked at Pikachu and Sonic face basically screaming 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?'

Sonic explained to everyone what happened at the restaurant starting from their secret plan they came up with at the last minute to where Terra and Cynthia 'accidently' locked lips. In the end everyone jaw dropped at the story until Shadow broke the silence.

'So basically your special plan backfired incredibly.'

'You could say that.' Sonic started before blasting an energy blast at the wall turning invisible to show Terra practically doing back flips in his room giving muted cheers fist-pumping the air like he won a marathon 'Or you could say that it work out maliciously to our plan.'

'So why was he so quiet when he walked?' Silver asked

'Probably from shock I mean how would you react if you made out with someone you had a crush on so suddenly in front of everybody.' Pikachu stated

Silver was quiet while secretly looking at Blaze 'Good Point'

'So what do you think is going to happen?' Chimchar asked

'I guess we'll wait not much more we can do.' Sonic answered the pokemon agreed on that and headed off to sleep.

-X-

During that time Cynthia and Solana were talking about what happened back at the restaurant.

"Well that was embarrassing" said a face flushed Cynthia

"You tonguing an 11 year old child or doing that in front of the public?" Solana asked slight teasingly

"Both"

"So how are you going to fix it?"

"Well the first thing I'm going to do is going to his hotel room and talk to him his next door to us right?" Solana nodded "Yeah so I do that and I'm not sure what to do after that but I figured apologizing is the best way to start."

"Yeah that seems like a good idea it'll definitely work."

Cynthia smiled as she climbed into bed facing the wall just before Solana turned off the lights she looked at Cynthia one more time "Hey can I ask you one more question?"

"What is it?"

"What did he taste like?" Solana smirked; Cynthia shot up and threw one of her extra pillows at her sister

"GO TO BED SOLANA!" Screamed a crimson faced Cynthia; Solana smirked as she turned off the light and went to sleep. Cynthia lay back in her bed facing the wall secretly smiling.

"To answer your question though Solana." She muttered under her breath while licking her lips "He tastes really good."

-X-

The next morning Terra was the first to wake up as he made his way to the balcony as he stepped out he noticed Cynthia was leaning out on her balcony he could tell it was Cynthia because while she favored black her sister favored white and silver/grey. She looked at Terra who looked back what last only a few minutes seemed like an eternity to them before Cynthia spoke up.

"Hi"

"Hi, some scene at the restaurant last night huh?"

"Yeah" she answered sheepishly "Listen I want to apologize about that that was… unexpected of me."

"No no its fine I didn't mind." Terra reassured 'Not one bit'

"Still it was wrong of me… you know the weird thing is I don't even know what happened all I felt was a small object hit me in the back of my head next thing I know our lips our connected."

Terra was confused from what she said until he realized something "Hey Cynthia would you give a sec?"

The champion nodded as Terra went back into his room. While she was enjoyed the peace and quiet it was interrupted by the sounds of objects getting broken or sent flying. She gave a confused look at what was going on. She rushed to the room next door to see the place look like a tornado blew by she looked to see Sonic and Pikachu with swirly eyes and Terra breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Cynthia asked

"Oh nothing just had a little talk with my 'friends' that all."

"Right" Cynthia said non-believing "So like I was saying if there's anything I can do to make up for last night let me know."

"Well we could spend the day with each other." Terra suggested

"As in a date?" Cynthia smirked

Terra face lit up like Christmas decorations when Cynthia said 'Date' "No not like that, I mean walk around get to know each other that sort of things."

Cynthia liked how Terra tripped and stutters she found it cute and funny "All right let me get dress and I'll meet you downstairs."

As soon as she left the room Terra started jumping around fist-pumping like he just won the championship. He kept acting like this until he caught Ash staring at him smirking. He coughed bashfully before regaining himself.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked

"Oh about when you finished beating the crap out of our pokemon." He stated simply "So you're going to spend the day with Cynthia huh? That's fine I'll be sure to tell you about the battle later on."

Terra wide eyed "The gym battle I forgot sorry Ash." He apologized

"Nah don't worry about it just have a good time with the Sinnoh Champ." He assured "Better hurry you don't want to keep her waiting."

Terra didn't need to be told twice as he cleaned himself and changed to his usual attire. He grabbed his pokeballs and rushed to the door just as he left he gave one last goodbye to Ash.

"See you later . . . Nii-San."

(Nii-San= Big Brother)

Ash was caught off guard by that remark as Terra left but then started grinning going back into the room to change "Nii-san huh?"

Downstairs Terra looked around for Cynthia confused at where she was. Then out of nowhere his eyes was covered by soft smooth hands. He jumped slightly and turned around to see Cynthia one eye closed sticking her tongue out cutely.

"Ready to go?" she asked

Terra nodded "Yeah"

-X-

Back upstairs with Ash he finished getting himself ready for the day he left the hotel room and headed towards the elevator and noticed that it was still there and it was closing "Hold the elevator"

The elevator stopped as it opened back up. As Ash get in he noticed that the person inside was Solana.

"Hey you're the girl that helped me last." He stated "I never really got to say thanks."

"Oh it was no problem… um sorry I didn't ask for your name." She said

"My name is Ash Satoshi nice to meet ya." He greeted

"Solana Shirona" she greeted back "Some dinner last night huh?"

"Yeah crazy" Ash breathed a little uncomfortable "So uh going anywhere in specific today Solana?"

"Not really just going to walk around randomly?" she replied "What about you?"

"I have a gym battle today with Roark." Ash answered

Solana lit up "Gym battle?"

"Yeah you wanna come?"

"Sure"

-X-

Back with Terra and Cynthia they were laying on the grass breathing a little heavily from running. Earlier they were walking around taking in the sights around Sinnoh until the paparazzi jumped out of nowhere bombarding them with questions from last night. They manage to get away thanks to Sonic's blue vortex attack. They ran into to the woods until the tension died down.

"Man what a time in Sinnoh this is turning out to be." Terra stated "Thanks Sonic why don't you rest a bit?"

"Thanks bud" he said as he went back into the pokeball

"You with this every day?" Terra asked

"Yes unfortunately" she sighed as she turned to face Terra "So tell me about yourself Terra?"

"Uh well where to start um I was Born and raised in the Divine Region." He started "I'm the son of Tokiko Graves the champion as you may know. I'm going into my second year of pokemon training. I'm basically working to become Pokemon master just like my mom."

"Wow she must be a big role model to you." She assumed

"Yeah she is" he mused "What about you I'd like to know about you."

"Well there's that much to say. Obviously from what you can see I'm the champion for this region. I started out as a trainer at the age of twelve." She started "When I became champion at first I liked it but after a while I'm starting to get sick of it."

Terra looked bewildered "What do you mean?"

"Ever since I became champion it's like people treat me like I'm a god or something. I can't go anywhere without someone wanting an autograph or challenging." Cynthia pointed out "Not to mention the paparazzi as you can see there like vultures stalking their prey. Basically all-in-all it's insane I can't get a moments peace."

Terra stayed quiet while thinking he never really thought about it. Was this the reason that his mom was never really here? He put his hand on Cynthia's and looked at her face-to-face.

"Well despite all of that I think you should be proud of your title." He reassured "It shows that you worked hard to get you are now and even if you have to deal with all this remember that you have friends and family supporting all the way."

Cynthia grew pink tints on her cheeks no one has ever said anything like that before "T-thanks"

Terra gave a usual goofy grin "Anytime Cynthia-chan"

Cynthia sat up with an amused look "Chan?"

Terra gave a deep crimson color and stuttered like crazy "U-uh w-well I mean if you don't mind me calling you that I just-"

"Terra it's okay I don't mind at all." She assured "Besides"

She laid back down this time on his chest "If you can call me Cynthia-chan that means I can call you Terra-kun; you don't mind me calling you that?"

She looked at him sweetly "Don't you _Terra-kun_?"

Terra was surprised at her teasing attitude but then gave an even bigger smile "Not one bit."

-X-

Back with Ash and Solana they were walking towards the gym in silence. Ash feeling a little uncomfortable of the uneasy silence decided to strike a conversation.

"So…" he started "You're sister's a champion huh?"

'Oh god here it comes.' He though slightly irritated "Yes she is"

"How do you feel about it?"

Solana looked quizzical at him "What do you mean?"

"Occasionally when a friend or family becomes a big shot or something there will always be one person who feels like they should support them but deep down they feel something else. I speak from experience." He explained

"Well I feel fine I don't have any feelings against that." Solana replied slightly defending

Ash stopped walking and looked at her azure met hazel for a few seconds "You telling me you don't have conflicted feelings but your eyes are telling me another story."

Solana was caught she couldn't believe that Ash noticed that quickly. She sighed as she might as well tell him.

"You're right I do have second thought about." She mused "It's not I want to be this way it just sort of came to me."

"How?" he asked

"Well it's nothing just well I'm tired of Cynthia's publicity. I mean I don't as long as they don't have to come to me about it." She stated "Because it just reminds me of how sis made something of herself while I don't do anything with mine."

Ash gave a solemn look then smiled "Well why not change that."

Solana looked bewildered "How?"

"Why don't do set a goal that can make yourself known and follow it to the end."

Solana gave a deep thought about it "W-well I have been getting into Coordinating."

"There ya go follow that dream and you'll get results."

Solana smiled she never had someone be so encouraging to her before. They finished talking as the gym was in front them.

"Well it's time." Ash breathed

He opened the doors to see Roark standing on the other side waiting in anticipation for him.

"So are you ready to start?" he asked

"You bet" Ash replied with determination

Solana walked to the bleacher stands excited to see how this will turn out. The referee walked up to the middle and raised both flags.

"This match between the challenger Ash from Pallet Town and Roark the Gym leader will now commence.

"Alright Starly I choose you!"

"Geodude come on out!"

"Let the match BEGIN!"

End of Chapter

**Wow I'm late sorry my faithful readers I've been busy with a lot of things mostly between school and my other stories preferably my favorite one 'MegaGirl Starforce'. Anyways we see Ash getting ready to start his battle with Roark. Also we see how the Shirona twins truly feel with Cynthia being champion. Lastly we see lot of dare I say romantic like moments between out four main characters preferably during dinner between Terra and Cynthia. Let see how the next chapter pans out to this one. As usual to my readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Until next time.**


	5. The Gym Part 2

Chapter 5: The Gym Part 2

Where we last left Ash and Solana they had just arrived at the Oreburgh Gym where Ash had challenge Roark to a battle. Now with their Pokemon out the battle is now commencing.

"Let's start this thing off Geodude stone edge" Roark commanded

His pokemon complied by sending a horde of rocks towards the birds

"Starly dodge it and then use gust." Ash ordered quickly

Starly dodged all of the stone that aimed towards it then it the pokemon started flapping its wings repeatedly fast causing a huge whirlwind attack causing Geodude to go off balance. Ash smiled at the results then gave out his next order "Now use Silverwind!"

The command shocked Solana as she stared at the attack in disbelief "Since when can that starly use Silverwind?"

"I know I couldn't believe it myself that's one reason that I caught it." Ash exclaimed "Because if it could do this who knows what else it could do."

Starly dished out the attack as its wings started to glow and as it flapped it wings sending air cutters towards the rock pokemon; to which gave it a devastating blow. Roark sweated because to him he didn't a repeat of last time

"Geodude use rollout and launch yourself off of one of the boulder and towards Starly."

"Starly intercept and use wing attack."

Both pokemon complied and did their attack. They collided and passed each other both landing on the field. There was a moment of silence before Geodude fell to the floor unconscious.

"Geodude is unable to battle is round goes to Ash and his pokemon starly." The ref. announced

"Yes way to go Starly!" Ash cheered hugging his pokemon

"Starly star" the bird pokemon chirped happily

"Nice work Ash" Solana cheered

"T-thanks" he said slightly red

Roark called back his pokemon smiling at the effort it gave "Nice work Geodude take a good long rest." He took out another pokeball "Onyx you're up"

The giant pokemon came out and roared. Ash called back starly then brought out Pikachu surprising Solana and Roark

"This round between Onyx and Pikachu will now begin."

"Onyx is a steel/ground type so electric type attack won't have much effect on it. What are you planning Ash?" Solana questioned

"Okay buddy I need you to trust me and give 100% can you do it?" Ash requested Pikachu gave a discharge as if to 'Let's do it'; Ash smiled "All right Pikachu use quick attack"

-X-

Back with Terra and Cynthia they were in a pokemon of themselves. Terra wanted to see how strong Cynthia was and decide to have a one on one Pokemon battle to find out. Normally on the inside Cynthia would sigh and just wished to get it over with when she accepted but with Terra she somewhat didn't mind. The pokemon they were using was Nazo and Lucario.

"Nazo use Chaos Torrent" Terra commanded

The light blue pokemon comply as he sent a red and white energy ball towards Lucario. Cynthia smiled the amount of power from that attack

"Lucario counter with Aura Sphere full power" she ordered

Lucario responded and charged a giant blue energy ball and sent it to the torrent. Both attacks collided and the field was engulfed in smoke from the explosion. Both pokemon jumped away as if the smoke was poison. When the smoke cleared both pokemon were on opposite ends of the fields; ironically they were thinking the same thing when they called out the next move.

"Use shadow step and close combat."

Lucario and Nazo disappeared on the field; all you could just hear were muffled mini imploding like sounds as each blow was being made. During the attacks Cynthia smiled then started laughing softly which was caught by Terra.

"Is something funny Cynthia-chan?" Terra asked

"Nothing it's just that… I can't remember the last time I had this much fun in a battle." Cynthia answered winking at him still giggling a little "And it's all thanks to you."

Terra blushed at the comment "Glad I was able to help out however I can." He replied bashfully "But don't think flirting is going to get you anywhere."

Cynthia lowered her eyes eyebrow raised "Since when did I start flirting with you?" she questioned smiling seductively

Terra blush deepen when he realized what he said "D-did I say flirting I-I meant to say flattering yeah flattering."

Cynthia just kept laughing as Terra kept tripping over himself. Who knows how long it's been since she's laughed this hard. Lucario noticed this and smirked as he and Nazo locked hands trying to overpower the other

'_It enlightens me to see my master this happy.' _Lucario said telepathically

'_Likewise with mine; you don't know this but Terra has grown quite over your trainer for quite a while now.' _Nazo replied as well _'The fact that he having a great time with her makes me smile.'_

'_It's the same thing with Cynthia normally when she's battling always serious but with Terra she can feel like herself. I hope Terra can let out more of her in the future.'_

Nazo smiled as he and Lucario continued to give consecutive blows to each other; when they saw an opening they landed a powerful hit; a force palm to the gut from Lucario and high kick in the neck from Nazo. The last blow was made it forced both pokemon back; they were breathily considerably heavy given the amount of energy they used. Their trainers saw this and decided to end this in one blast.

"Well Cynthia I don't know about you but I think it's time we ended this." Terra stated smugly

"Yeah let's"

"Nazo volt punch" Terra commanded

"Lucario force palm full power" Cynthia commanded as well

Lucario and Nazo grinned as they charged up their attacks. With Lucario his glowed up with blue aura like energy emitting from it; while Nazo fist charged up with a surge of electrical current erupting from it. Think of the energy that comes out when Pikachu does his Volt Tackle. They charged at each other with the last of their strength. Everything went white as the attacks collided.

-X-

Back at the gym Onyx roared in pain as he crashed into one of the huge boulder. Pikachu inwardly grinned at the sight while outside he was breathing heavily. Ash smirked at sight of how this battle was going; but on the inside he mentally grimaced. Even though Onyx was at his brink Pikachu looked like he could keel over at any moment as well

'I made a pretty gusty move using Volt Tackle like that. At this rate Pikachu might not last long.' He thought then looked at the snake like pokemon 'It looks like a strong attack like Iron Tail could take it out. It's close but I gotta risk it.'

Ash gave a deep breath as he gave out the order "Okay Pikachu use Iron Tail."

Roark kind of anticipated was he was doing and decided to stop him "Onyx you intercept with Iron tail as well."

The said pokemon sent its glowing tail towards the yellow pokemon who manage to dodge the attack and jumped on the rock pokemon running towards its head. Unbeknownst to anyone Pikachu's tail was electrically charged as it brought it down on Onyx. The impact blow on his head brought the giant pokemon down HARD. Plumes of dust came up and covered the field. Solana was amazed at the sight as the referee was announcing that Onyx had lost; despite it being small and having a disadvantage over types he had still manage to win.

Roark smiled as he returned his pokemon to its pokeball "Nice work Ash" He beamed "But don't think this is over yet just because you got rid of Onyx. Remember you still got my third pokemon to worry about."

"Sure I'll keep that in mind. YOU just worry about me still having all three of my pokemon." Ash replied back smirking

Roark's glasses glowed "We'll see" he mused "Rampardos come on out."

Ash was caught off guard as the pokemon in question came out. The creature looked like the adult version of Craniados; not only did it grow bigger (A/N: NO not like that you twisted perverted freaks) its grey body was darker and its face looked a lot fiercer looking. The pokemon roared loudly intimidating Ash, Pikachu even Solana and she wasn't even battling.

"Surprised after the battle yesterday with Terra yesterday, I decided that me and Craniados needed some serious training." He started "And then this happened Craniados evolved right in front of my eyes. So sorry to disappoint you if you thought you were getting an easy win."

Ash gritted his teeth he knew that he was going to have a problem already not knowing any of the moves Craniados could perform, but between that and the fact that it had evolved overnight it was clear he was going to have a problem.

"Now let's begin shall we?" Roark stated

-X-

Back with Terra and Cynthia they were both currently covering their eyes when their pokemons attack collided. When the field cleared it showed both Nazo and Lucario standing as if nothing happened. After a brief moment of silence the match was over when Lucario passed out. Terra jumped in joy while Nazo smirked

"Yes great job Nazo." Terra praised

"It was a valiant battle and he was a formidable opponent but still a swift victory for us in the end." Nazo said

Terra gave a childish grin as he called back Nazo. He walked over to the champion who petted her pokemon before returning her pokemon. She sighed then gave a warming smile towards Terra; despite that she had lost she actually felt relieved not at the fact she lost but at the fact that someone actually made the battle enjoyable for her.

"Great battle Terra it's the best battle I've had for a long time." Cynthia beamed

"Thanks" he smiled then face faulted a little

"Is something the matter Terra?" Cynthia questioned

"It's Ash he had a gym battle today and… well" he trailed off

"And you're spending the day with me instead of being over there cheering him on." Cynthia finished

Terra nodded meekly "Even though he said not to worry about it I still feel bad that I'm not there."

"Well we're not far from the gym if hurry we can maybe catch the last battle or something."

Terra agreed as he and Cynthia rushed to the gym.

-X-

As soon as they got there Terra opened the door and saw the battle going on. They also noticed Ash getting frustrated a fatigued growing Chimchar and a concerned Solana watching the battle. Both trainers walked up to the stands next to Solana who was surprised to see them here.

"Sis what are you doing here I thought you were going out for the day?" Solana wondered

"Well Terra felt bad about missing his friend's gym battle so I figured if we rushed we could catch the last of it." Cynthia explained

"Oh so you spent the day with your boyfriend and he decided to come here that nice." Solana replied teasingly

"Yeah… what" She screamed red faced

"Man no matter how many times I do that it's still funny." She said causing her sister to start choking her,

Terra watched the match go on and turned to Solana "So how's the battle going been going?"

Solana pushed her sister as she fixed herself "The battle's been going okay the first two rounds. Ash managed to pull a swift victory on the first round and the second he won but with a close call." She started then grew a solemn "But the minute Rampardos came out everything went down from there."

"Wait Rampardos... so that's Craniados' evolved form?" Terra questioned earning a nod "So how bad is it?"

"As the battle started Ash used Pikachu first to see its moves and think of a plan. He made a gamble and squeezed in a couple shots in before Pikachu got knocked out. He then used starly hoping that it could give some type of advantage but when Roark gave out the command Zen Head Butt and Take Down it… well to say that he Ash was caught off guard would be an understatement."

"So basically Ash was on a winning streak until Rampardos came into the fray. And he's on third and only pokemon." Cynthia surmised

"That pretty much hit's the nail on the head."

"Well I guess we'll just have to hope for the best with him." Terra said smiling _'And besides with the way I'm seeing the battle in my view Roark already screwed himself big time. The question is does Ash realized that and if so how will he handle it?'_

-X-

"Chimchar dodge quick." Ash ordered frantically

Chimchar manage to get away from a flamethrower that was sent towards him but not without crashing into a boulder damaging his tired body even more

"Your pokemon is fast but can keep it up in the condition he's in." Roark stated

Ash gritted his teeth as he was trying to figure out how to beat to beat Roark's powerhouse of a pokemon. He kept scanning to see if there was any type if advantage to beat it and came up with nothing until something caught his eye. Rampardos was starting to breathed heavily instantly he started brain storming

'_Think Ash Rampardos is getting tired how can you use that to your advantage?' _he thought then something immediately clicked in his head _'That's it'_

"Okay Chimchar use flamethrower"

"Rampardos use flamethrower as well" Roark ordered

Both pokemon sent a wave of fire towards the other; Rampardos due to his strength overpowered Chimchar's. When the field was clear Chimchar was nowhere to be seen surprising everyone.

"What where did he-" Roark started

"Use Flame wheel" Ash shouted

Roark was confused at the order until he saw his pokemon get blind-sided by the said attack twice; one in the gut and the second in the face causing it to stumble back. Ash grinned at the successful attack

"Nice work buddy" Ash praised earning cheer from the monkey pokemon

"Good job for a second there I thought you were throwing in the towel." Roark stated "But like I said before in the condition chimchar's in he won't last long. Rampardos stone edge"

The dinosaur like pokemon roared as it summoned rocks and sent it towards Chimchar. Ash didn't even flinch as he closed and just smiled

"While it may be true that Chimchar is at his limit. I always have faith in the strength my pokemon." He stated then stared at him with determination all over his face "And that's why I know we're gonna win. Chimchar use flamethrower one more time full power."

Chimchar was surprised at his trainer's drive that caused something to spark in him something that happens on rare occurrence: Blaze. His tail erupted in blazing fire as he blew out a huge amount of fire which not only vaporized the stones it engulfed Rampardos and sent him flying towards Roark who was mentally having a conversation with himself.

'_Have I been here before . . . yeah I've been here before.' _He thought

He repeated yesterday's routine and jumped out the way. Fortunate that he did considering the fact that his pokemon created an even bigger crater in the wall; everyone was just amazed at the sight but not as much as Solana. She had her doubts and was worried that he would lose but was relieved when he won in the end.

"Yes way to go Chimchar." Ash exclaimed as he hug his pokemon

"Great job Rampardos take a good long rest." Roark said as he called back his pokemon and turned to Ash "Nice job congratulations.

"Thanks"

Outside the gym Roark was standing in front of Ash with the badge in the case "Ash I was really amazed by how you work well with your pokemon especially at your critical moment of truth. So I am proud to present you with the coal badge."

"Thank you" he smiled as he took the badge "All right I got the Coal Badge."

Solana giggled at his silliness while Cynthia and Terra looked at each then back at Ash smiling. While they were walking Ash was basking in his first gym badge.

"Congratulations on your first win" she said

"Thanks" Ash replied "By the way I don't think I introduced myself I'm Ash Satoshi nice to meet you."

"Hello Ash I'm Cynthia Shirona. If you don't know this but I'm the champion of the Sinnoh Region." She introduced

"Oh I know and personally I don't care." Ash replied casually "And don't take this the wrong way but I'm surprised that the champion is a woman; but that only makes it more interesting. Considering the fact that all the champions in the other regions I've been to are all men."

"Is that so?" she inquired intrigued

"Well minus Terra's region of course." He added "But enough about that I say we celebrate."

They all nodded as they started walking towards the woods. Terra suggested barbeque which everyone agreed to. While they were setting up everything Terra grabbed all his pokeball and threw in the air releasing his friends. Ash and the twins followed him and did the same.

Cynthia's Pokemon: Garchomp, Lucario, Spiritomb, Gallade, Togekiss, Blaziken

Solana's Pokemon: Glameow, Beautifly, Gallade, Piplup, Roserade, Pansage

"Uh you two both have Gallades?" Ash asked intimidated by the fighter pokemons

"Yeah at first they put up a mean fight but…" Cynthia started

"We managed to smack with our starter pokemons." Solana finished

"I see" Terra mused with a sweatdrop _'Something to keep in mind in case I want to try something funny with Cynthia.' _

After finishing setting everything and preparing the food they sat down to a peaceful… well almost peaceful. Blaze and rouge got into another cat fight this time the cause was when Blaze made a comment about Rouge dressing like a hooker; and let's just say she didn't take it to kindly. Terra sighed as he let them just follow through and beat each other.

"Wow they always fight this much?" Solana asked

"Yeah unfortunately they do; normally I would stop them but given how tiring it get I'll just let them play." Terra stated not minding the brawl happening behind him

"So anyway I'll guess you'll be leaving Oreburgh City tomorrow?" Cynthia asked with a hint of disappointed

"Yeah we'll be heading to… what's the next gym Terra?" Ash wondered

Terra looked at the digital map "The next gym will be the Eterna City Gym."

"What time" Solana inquired

"Probably around 10" they both answered "Why?"

"Uh no reason" they said looking away slightly pink

Ash and Terra wondered why they were acting like that but shrugged it off. The rest of the day went uneventful for the trainers; they went back to the hotel waved goodnight to each other. The twins were sitting on their bed in their pajamas talking about the day.

"Can you honestly say that today was exciting?" Solana exclaimed

"Yeah it was; I'm disappointed that it ended." Cynthia admitted "It was fun hanging out with Terra. He made me feel what it was like to be a trainer again."

"And with Ash he gave me the encouragement to get into coordinating." Solana beamed

"Wait you're going to become a coordinator that's great." Cynthia said happy for her

"Thanks I'm going to start my journey soon."

"You know this sucks you're going on your journey Terra-kun is going on his with his friend." She stated wrapping her arms "I wish I could go with you."

"Maybe you can."

Cynthia shot a quizzical look to her twin "What do you mean?"

Solana went over and whispered her plan. Cynthia was wide eyed when she finished while her sister was smirking playfully

"Well..?" she asked

Cynthia stayed quiet before replying "You do know we would have to get up real early tomorrow."

"I know"

Cynthia smiled as she laid down "All right see you in the morning."

And with that they both fell asleep excited to start their plan for tomorrow but not without one last comment from Solana

"'_Terra-kun' _Cynthia when did you start calling him that?" She asked teasingly

"GOOD NIGHT SOLANA!"

-X-

The next morning Ash and Terra and had just check out of the hotel and agreed on getting breakfast granted Terra had to fight a couple of paparazzi's off it was still peaceful. They exit the café reenergized and ready for the day.

"Well I can honestly say that since Day 1 so far my time here in Sinnoh has been great." He stated stretching then grinned towards Terra "I know for a fact it's been great for you."

Terra blushed "Yeah it has. We should probably get going."

Ash nodded in agreement; just as they were about to walk away a familiar voice called out to them

"Terra, Ash, WAIT!"

They turned around to see the twins running towards them sporting a new look. With Cynthia she wore a white shirt with a black strip running slanted horizontally down the shirt, she also wore black shorts and knee high opened toe boots. Solana wore the same thing except the color of the strip, short, and boots were silver/gray instead of black. They both wore black and silver backpacks. When they saw the girls Ash and Terra turned around and blushed like crazy.

"Uh girls what are you doing here?" Ash asked surprised

"Well after taking into consideration about becoming a coordinator I decided to start my journey to become one." Solana answered

"I'm coming along for moral support as well as reliving my adventure in Sinnoh." Cynthia added

"Wow really then good luck in the future." Terra said warming "Maybe we'll see you later on in one of the contest performances."

"Um actually that's why we were running up to you."

"Why what for?" Ash wondered

"We were wondering if we could travel all together." Solana said

Terra and Ash looked at each other shocked "Eh really you want to travel with us?"

"Yeah you're real funny and there's never a dull moment why wouldn't we want to travel with you?" Cynthia pointed out

"You don't mind us coming with you?" she leaned in closer to Ash "Right?"

"U-uh n-no" Ash stuttered earning a smile from Solana

"Well then if you're joining us then we ought to stop here in Twinleaf Town." Terra suggested as he looked at the map "That's where the nearest contest is."

"Good now there's only one thing left to do." Cynthia said with serious face

"And what would that be?" the boys asked confused

The twins looked at each other grinning devilishly "Last one out of the city is a rotten egg." The yelled before taking off; Ash and Terra jawed dropped before regaining themselves and started after them

"Hey no fair" Terra shouted

"You got a head start." Ash added

And with that The Trainers, The Coordinator, and The Champion began their journey throughout Sinnoh unknowing of the evil that was about to make itself known throughout the region.

End of Chapter

**Finally this chapter's done. Sorry to those who had to wait a while I was maliciously low on ideas it was not even funny seriously I had nothing. Anyways here we see the battle between Roark and Ash and we also the Shirona Twins join our boys in the journey throughout Sinnoh (I swear if I say 'journey' one more time I'm going to lose it.) So anyway sorry if is not that good originally it was too short for me and so I tried to make it longer for you. Hopefully my next chapter will be a lot better. As usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Until next time**


End file.
